Flying In The League
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: Oneshots written for The Quidditch League FanFiciton Competition.
1. Finally Perfect Life

**Written for Season 4 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition, Round 5.**

 ** _Team:_ Ballycastle Bats**

 ** _Position_ : Chaser 3**

 ** _Word Count_ : 1,352**

 ** _Main Characters_ : Hugo Weasley, Cassiopeia Weasley**

 ** _Prompt_ : 2 characters conceive a child despite being told it's unlikely **

**_Additional Prompts_ :**

 **Dusty Pink (Color)**

 **Demure (Word)**

 **Under lock and key (Phrase)**

 ** _Title:_ Finally Perfect Life**

* * *

 **2** **nd** **February, 2042**

"Cassiopeia, sweetheart, are you okay?" the voice floated in. Cassiopeia sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. How in the name of Merlin's most smelly socks was she supposed to tell Hugo that it did not work?

BANG

Cassiopeia started and jumped up. Hugo stood at the door of the bathroom with pain etched on his face.

"Why are you crying?!" he demanded.

"We failed," Cassiopeia said softly, her eyes welling up. In three big strides, her husband stood in front of her. He gazed deeply in her eyes before gathering her in his arms. She broke down completely.

"Shh my sweet, don't cry, we'll find a way," he cooed in her ear. Cassiopeia didn't answer but gave a particularly loud sob.

Nearly 10 years had passed since Hugo married Cassiopeia. The first two years were a complete bliss for the petite blonde. A year of trying to conceive a child made Cassiopeia frightened. Surely it didn't take a year to conceive a child? And when she voiced her fears to Hugo, he had sternly told her not to entertain those fears.

And what good it did?

 _"We're really sorry Mrs. Weasley but you can't conceive. We can't find out the exact problem but just that you can't have a child."_

Those horrible words echoed in her mind.

"Hugo, what will happen now?" Cassiopeia asked softly.

"I- I don't know," Hugo admitted. It pained him to see his wife in such pain.

"I'm scared," Cassiopeia confided in a whisper. Hugo tightened his arms.

"We'll try again. And again if we have to," he said firmly.

Cassiopeia nodded.

"Forget your worries," Hugo murmured.

Cassiopeia leaned up and kissed him. Their tongues battled, their teeth nipped, hands roamed up and down and all was okay.

Hugo was with her. Nothing mattered.

* * *

 **5** **th** **March, 2042**

Cassiopeia heaved. The blonde was sitting in front of the toilet and trying to recover from the unexpected bout of vomiting.

"Sweetheart, open the door!" Hugo shouted frantically. Cassiopeia opened it and Hugo rushed in.

"My sweet, were you sick? Oh no, we need to see the healer. I'll- I'll change in a moment and um….. pick you up. Hurry!" said Hugo in a rush. He was out of the door the next moment. The blonde walked out slowly and changed into something more acceptable.

 _Could I be pregnant?_

Cassiopeia stopped. Pregnant? Impossible. The healer had said it was impossible.

 _Tap Tap_

Cassiopeia glanced at the window. A barn owl was hovering. She opened the glass and let the owl fly in. It dropped a letter and flew back. Cassiopeia immediately recognized St. Mungo's seal. She opened it eagerly.

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _The healers have found out the reason behind you failed attempts of conceiving a child. Your presence is required as soon as you can make it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robert Kelen_

 _Head Healer_

"HUGO!" Cassiopeia yelled. The said man ran in, shirt half tucked.

"What?" he asked calmly when he realized Cassiopeia was okay.

"St. Mungo's," she held the letter up.

"St. Mungo's?" Hugo repeated hopefully.

Cassiopeia nodded.

The next moments, Cassiopeia was hurrying out of the floo station in St. Mungo's. Without even giving as much as a look towards the receptionist, they made their way to Healer Kelen's office.

Hugo steeled himself and knocked at the door.

"Come in," Healer Kelen's voice came faintly. Hugo pushed the door and Cassiopeia followed him.

"Please take a seat," Healer Kelen said in a soft voice. It calmed the married couple.

"We have found out the problem Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Due to the inbreeding in some pureblood families and your magic's resistance to some genes that are a result of the inbreeding, you are unable to conceive a child. May I check you Mrs. Weasley?" Healer Kelen asked holding up his wand. Cassiopeia nodded almost imperceptibly.

Healer Kelen waved his wand over Cassiopeia. A pink glow surrounded her. The healer looked shocked for a moment before frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Hugo asked nervously.

"Mr. Weasley, how many times have you tried to conceive this past month?" Healer Kelen asked bluntly. Hugo complexion turned to a dusty pink. He muttered something under his breath.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I can't believe it but Mrs. Weasley is pregnant!" Healer Kelen exclaimed.

"Merlin's pants," Hugo breathed.

Cassiopeia bit her lip. Hugo's gasp shook her from her reverie. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We did it, Hugo, we did it!" she sobbed in his chest. Hugo held her tightly.

"You're wonderful Cassiopeia. You're amazing. You're beautiful. You're sweet. Never underestimate yourself. Be the girl you've always been," Hugo murmured in her ear. Ecstasy enveloped the blonde woman's body.

Back at their house, Hugo stopped Cassiopeia.

"What happened, Hugo?" she whispered.

"We need to keep it under lock and key. Let them keep guessing," Hugo grinned the mischievously. The same grin his father wore whenever he plotted against Snape.

Cassiopeia smiled amusedly.

* * *

 **10** **th** **June, 2042**

"Cassiopeia! So good to see you!" Hermione shrieked and hugged her daughter-in-law. Cassiopeia smiled brightly.

"It's good to see you too, Hermione," Cassiopeia said in her quiet voice. Hermione pulled back and stared at the woman critically.

"Cassiopeia , have you been-" Hermione began but was cut off by Harry calling her.

"I'm coming!" Hermione yelled and briskly walked in the kitchen.

"Do you think they noticed it?" Hugo asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. Cassiopeia shrugged.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Hugo asked casually. Cassiopeia nodded. Hugo smiled serenely.

"Well, I need to tell you that again. I love you," he said huskily. Cassiopeia looked up at him with dark eyes.

"I won't believe till you show me," she said in the same tone. Hugo smirked. He leaned down and Cassiopeia 's breath caught in her throat.

His lips pressed against her rosy ones. The pressure was so gently she couldn't help but sigh. He moved his lips. Their lips moved in a tandem. Hugo swiped his tongue across Cassiopeia 's lower lip. She granted him entrance. Their tongues battled. Sigh escaped. Moans shook each other to the core.

Cassiopeia was pressed against something hard but she didn't care. She bit back a loud groan as Hugo bit her lip hard. He snaked a hand under her dress. Up, up, up-

"Oi! Weasley, get your hands off her!"

Cassiopeia stopped herself from growling. Her brother really chose the most _perfect_ timing to make his presence known.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy," Hugo said dismissively.

"Hugo Weasley!" Rose exclaimed. Hugo spun on his heels in alarm. His sister was standing beside Scorpius, hand on her hips and scowl on her face. Hugo gulped; she looked remarkably like their mother. Cassiopeia giggled quietly.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione announced. Hugo walked quickly inside the dining room. Cassiopeia followed him, body shacking with laughter. Her husband was scared of someone who was 3 inches short!

Albus, his wife Alice and Lily and her husband Mark were already sitting at the table. Hermione walked in and placed last of the dishes on the table. Hugo and Cassiopeia sat at their places.

"So, how's everything?" Harry asked conversationally. He placed a bit of salad on his place after receiving a look from Ginny.

"Awesome," Scorpius replied.

Questions were asked, answers were given and everyone at the table was happy. Just before Hermione stood up to clear the table, Hugo and Cassiopeia stood up.

"Um, guys? We have something to tell you," Hugo began. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead.

Cassiopeia waved her wand at her stomach and the concealment charm was lifted. There was silence for a moment before-

"OH MERLIN!" Rose screamed. She threw herself at the blonde and hugged her tightly.

After lots of hugging, screams and congratulations, Hugo and Cassiopeia were ready to go.

"You know Cas, you're demure personality could make her or him the opposite of you. Can you handle that?" Lily asked with a teasing grin on her face.

"Hey! She's not demure!" Hugo and Scorpius protested.

But the woman in question didn't mind. Life was finally perfect for her.


	2. I Don't Give A Damn

**A.N.: Written for QLFC, Round six.**

 **Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position: Chaser 3**

 **Characters: Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley**

 **Final Word Count: 1,240**

* * *

 **I Don't Give A Damn**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course Gin, he deserves it. And these are just photographs," Hermione added. Ginny looked satisfied.

"Well then, be in a pose that will make Sirius go berserk," Ginny giggled. Hermione obliged. As the camera took pictures, Hermione started reminiscing.

After the battle Hermione had been totally depressed. Seeing so many deaths and Horcrux hunting had finally taken its toll on her. Sirius had been able to pull her out of that. He had made Harry and Hermione the happy-go-luck people they were before. One thing led to another and they started dating. Well that was okay, but she never expected to fall for her.

"Hermione!" Ginny barked, "Concentrate!"

"Yeah, sorry," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny glared at her.

The photographs were clicked and Hermione was back in her usual clothing. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly and apologized profusely. The brunette walked out of the room and proceeded to her bedroom. Thank Merlin that no one used to bother checking that side of the Grimmauld Place or Hermione would be in much trouble.

* * *

"And that was that..." Hermione sighed. She tore her eyes away from the ceiling of Ginny's room and looked at the redhead. Ginny tossed her a pamphlet.

"What's it about?" Hermione asked.

"A registration form for therapy. You woke me up at 5 in the morning to tell me about your date, and now you have been talking for the past 4 hours. Old Hermione wouldn't be like that, I think you've got 'Sirius Disease'," Ginny said seriously.

Hermione was really offended.

After a moment of staring at each other, Ginny's composure broke. She started giggling which soon turned in a full blown life. Poor Hermione was confused what was wrong about him.

"Ron finally met us," Ginny said after composing herself. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron finally came back? After a year away from them, he finally shows his face.

"Well, I think I'll still be angry at him. Can't let him think that you can disappear of the face of the Earth and come back expecting everyone to be the same," Hermione said quietly. Ginny nodded, a brief jerk of her head.

"Ginny?"

"Speak of the devil and he comes," Ginny grinned. She got up from her bed and bounded down the stairs. Hermione peeked out to see Ginny hugging the life out off him. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, waiting for Ron to come in. Footsteps reached her ears. She sensed Ron's presence behind her.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said softly.

"Sit," Hermione said coolly, "I'm sure you must be hungry. Kreacher's made heaps of food."

Ron shuffled to the chair and sat down. He started filling his plate.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Hermione smiled secretly. She would recognize Sirius' footsteps even if they were in a crowded pub.

"Morning love," Sirius said and kissed her cheek. She moved her head and kissed him directly on his lips.

"Now it's a good morning. I thought you would be sleeping in? We did come in late after all," Hermione said, concern lilting her voice.

Sirius shrugged and smiled charmingly. "I'd go my whole life without sleep if that meant I would get to see you."

Hermione slapped his arm. "You're so cheesy!" she complained.

As Sirius sat down, Hermione got a glimpse of Ron's face. He was staring at her with fire in his eyes.

"Hermione, can we talk? Alone?" Ron added, looking pointedly at Sirius. Hermione shrugged, got up and walked out of the kitchen. She sat in the living room.

"Speak," Hermione said when Ron walked in.

"How could you Hermione?" Ron asked, scowling at her.

"How could I what?" Hermione frowned.

"I expected you to wait. I thought our kiss meant something. Clearly, I was wrong," Ron began, "I love you Hermione. Don't you love me? What have I done wrong? Just give me a chance, a chance is all I'm asking Hermione."

Hermione held up a hand. "Stop," she said gently, "You did nothing wrong. It's just that I found out that I loved you just as a brother. I owled you about it, I think you got the letter. There are plenty of girls, you may find that you loved someone else, more than you loved me."

Ron scoffed. "Hermione, once a marauder, always a marauder. You're dating a marauder? I thought you hated that reckless type. I thought you hated rashness. I thought you hated pranks."

Hermione's temper flared up. "Well then, you're wrong. _I_ thought that you _knew_ me. Am I wrong?" Hermione questioned, angrily.

Ron gave her a look. "I know you. You should have waited for me."

Now Hermione totally lost it. She was angry and she didn't care what she said. "AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO AND WHAT I SHOULDN'T?!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I thought you were different," Ron said softly.

"You thought!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't you know me?"

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF NOT KNOWING YOU! I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR 7 BLOODY YEARS! I KNOW YOU FAR BETTER THAN WHAT BLACK KNOWS ABOUT YOU! DOES HE KNOW YOUR FAVORITE BOOKS? DOES HE KNOW WHAT TYPE OF CLOTHES DO YOU WEAR?" Ron yelled.

Hermione cackled insanely. "OH, SO _YOU_ KNOW WHAT TYPE OF CLOTHES DO I WEAR?! YOU KNOW WHAT RON-"

"He's reckless! He's rash! He loves insulting people! I can't believe it, but do you remember how he treated Slytherins during his time? Do you remember how he pranked people? Do you remember how he used people? He's player Hermione, a player! And what's worse? He is 20 years older than you!" Ron protested.

Hermione thought that she had lost it, but this was something else. This was more than anger. This was _wrath_. She vaguely"I DON'T heard the door bang against the wall. She whipped out her wand, pointing it at Ron.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! AND FOR YOUR BLOODY INFORMATION, SIRIUS IS THE BEST MAN I'VE EVER MET! HE MAY BE OLD BUT SEE ME CARE! EVEN IF HE WAS 80 YEARS OLD, I WOULD STILL LOVE HIM! HE HAS CHANGED! HE MAY HAVE BEEN LIKE THAT ONE FINE DECADE BUT HE IS NOW SOMEONE ELSE! I CAN SOMETIMES SEE REMUS IN HIM!" Hermione was breathing very heavily now. What had come in her? This was too out of character for her. Her only aim was Ron now.

Without thinking for a moment, she let out a string of hexes. A hoard of yellow birds flew towards Ron and started pecking him.

"Hermione!" a voice yelled in alarm. She spun on her feet to see Ginny take out her wand and try to vanish the birds.

"Calm down, 'Mione," a very familiar voice said gently. The figure pulled her to its chest. She let the rage (was it even rage?) subside and let the tears take its place. SHe cried softly.

"It's alright, everything's going to be okay," Sirius said soothingly. At that moment, it hit Hermione why she acted like that.

She loved Sirius Black.

* * *

 **A.N.: Reviews will be appreciated.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	3. Their Last Day

**Their Last Day**

* * *

When _I go up through the mowing field,_  
 _The headless aftermath,_  
 _Smooth-laid like thatch with the heavy dew,_  
 _Half closes the garden path._

The sun shone brightly. Birds chirped cheerfully. Flowers bloomed, filling the space with vibrant colors. A lone figure sat in the middle of the meadow, amidst the flowers. Her long black hair obscured the view of its face. Her beautiful yellow colored blouse blended with the flowers.

Soft footsteps filled the silence the birds left when they flew away. A figure with vibrant red hair seemed to skulking in the shadows, sneaking up on the figure with black. The redhead jumped on the raven haired one.

"Oh Merlin!" The raven haired figure yelled as the redhead hugged her tightly. Her hair fell aside to reveal beautiful chocolate colored face. "Fred!"

The redhead- Fred- grinned wildly. "Angelina," he said loudly. Angelina thumped him on his arm. Fred moaned.

"Don't you dare do that to me, you know I was thinking about something!" Angelina chided.

Fred sat down beside Angelina. He held up her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

"I think something big is going to happen today," Fred said in an unusually grave manner.

Angelina looked up at the redhead beside her. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Fred continued in his somber tone. But not a second passed before his breathtaking grin was back.

She smiled back at him. Suddenly she was tackled by him. A small fight ensued. Fists were used, as were legs. Finally, Angelina leaned back.

"You brute," she said accusingly. Fred just grinned, a twinkle in his eye that promised punishment.

He pushed her on the ground and kissed her. First her lips, then her neck. He moved downward slowly. Her breath hitched as he sucked at her pulse point. She pulled his head up and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," Fred murmured.

"I love you too," she returned.

* * *

 _And when I come to the garden ground,_

 _The whir of sober birds_

 _Up from the tangle of withered weeds_

 _Is sadder than any word_

Fred and Angelina walked back to the burrow. The footsteps matched and they held hands as the took big steps.

"Fred," Molly Weasley said when they came in view.

Right at that moment, George came bounding down the stairs.

"Fred," George exclaimed joyously, "The product is complete!"

"Great!" Fred exclaimed and ran upstairs.

Angelina was left alone in the garden with Molly. She watched as the woman picked up a few things that had fallen before resuming her path to her house.

"Was there anything that you wanted to tell Fred about?" Angelina asked suddenly, stopping the woman.

Molly seemed to be torn between telling and not telling her. After a brief debate, she said a quiet "No," and walked back.

Angelina hoped with all her heart that the war ended soon. If the Weasley matriarch, who was always as tough as a nail so nervous and jumpy, something big was definitely going to happen.

* * *

 _A tree beside the wall stands bare,_

 _But a leaf that lingered brown,_

 _Disturbed, I doubt not, by my thought,_

 _Comes softly rattling down._

"Ange!"

Angelina collapsed in a love seat. Just two short hours she had left the burrow to return to her apartment for some peace, and now Fred was here, yelling the place down. She wondered if she was so addicted to him that she was hearing his voice. Nevertheless, she huffed angrily and opened the door.

"Ange," Fred said excitedly, "Gin's been called. The final battle is going to take place; Harry's at Hogwarts!"

Angelina choked on the toast that she was eating. Fred immediately pulled her in a hug and patted her back. Was the war finally ending tonight? She couldn't think anymore, Fred'smell was making her light headed.

"I love you," her boyfriend said softly.

Angelina swiped a finger across his lips.

They apparated to the Hog's Head and took the passage to the room of requirement. She couldn't really remember what she said. All she remembered was Fred pulling her for a kiss as they were ready to leave.

Their lips danced together. Tongues battled furiously. Teeth nipped at each other. Passion coursed through her veins. Electricity cackled in the air.

"You know what Ange," Fred panted after their kiss, "I'm totally marrying you after the war ends."

"You're supposed to ask me first," Angelina too panted.

"I know you'll say yes," Fred said confidently.

Angelina hit his arm hard.

"Ow," Fred groaned.

"You deserve it," Angelina smirked.

"I love you," Fred pouted.

Angelina kissed his pout. "I love you too, you big softy!"

* * *

 _I end not far from my going forth_

 _By picking the faded blue_

 _Of the last remaining aster flower_

 _To carry again to you._

That momen seemed like eons before. The raven haired witch stood in the middle of Hogwarts grounds. Her body was shaking yet numb. Her eyes were wide open and glassy. Tears were falling steadily. Sounds were far away from her mind. All she could feel was pain. Deep, heart wrenching pain. She was feeling cold, yet she didn't bother wrapping the scarf around her neck any tighter.

Fred's body was being carried by a man she had never seen. She hated the man. Her Fred was dead, leaving her in this world. Why did he have to do so? She couldn't bear it. She remembered his smell. She remembered his grins. She remembered his jokes. She remembered his touche. She remembered his kiss.

Words were being spoken for the dead man. She wanted to vomit as one word flashed in her mind: dead. Not long after, she was called up. She couldn't speak, but she owed it to Fred. She took a deep breath and began.

"Very few knew different sides of Fred Gideon Weasley. I feel really lucky to find I was one of them. He really was a great man. His jokes cheered everyone up. His plans were brilliant, helping everyone. He really was a human bludger. Who had the guts to actually push of a Slytherin off theri broom when the Slytherin was 16 years old and burly and you were a kiddy 12 year old? Fred. As for our relationship, Fred, I will never ever forget you. You were the one who made me love dressing up for no reason. You were the one who constantly made me feel protected. How will I ever repay you? I want to hate yu Fred. You left me alone in this world. You left me with so much pain. I was someone different Fred. Goddammit! Why, _why,_ did you have to do that? But I'm not going to hate you. I'm going to remember every single memory of you. I loved you, I love you and I'll forever love you. Rest in peace, my love."

She walked back. Her footsteps echoed. She sat on a bench.

"Angelina..."

The whisper of the familiar voice mad her shoot her head up. There he was, glowing and smiling tenderly at her.

"Fred," she moaned.

"I'm so sorry Angelina," he whispered. Her tears fell more rapidly. "I regret laughing at Percy's jokes. I always knew they were terrible."

Angelina's mouth dropped open. She was crying like hell and there he was, joking. She really wanted to hit him.

"I hate you Fred," she murmured. His expression broke her heart in a million pieces. He was remorseful.

"And that's very right of you," he replied.

Angelina shot up from the bench. "How did you ever think I could hate you? she demanded angrily. "I love you, you bloody idiot!"

"And there's the woman I love," he said and placed a hand on her cheek. She shivered. His skin was burning.

"George saw me one last time. I got the chance to meet you both one last time and I'm eternally grateful. Just remember that I'll always be there for you. I'll always love you. You made the prankster serious," his voice was distant but warm.

"Goodbye Angelina, my love. I hope you go on with you life. I love you," with those words, he winked out of existence. Angelina saw a single blue tulip bloom beside Fred's grave.

She collapsed on the ground. Gut wrenching sobs filled the air. She let go of every single feeling she was holding in. She cried without any shame. She had lost the one thing she truly loved. And that reminded her of him.

Blue tulip was his favorite flower.

* * *

 **A.N.: Oh man, I was so crying while writing the last scene. It was so much that I actually had to pause for a bit before continuing. Poor Angelina, Fred will always be there for you!**

 **Now lets get down to business.**

 _ **Team: Ballycastle Bats**_

 _ **Position: Chaser 3**_

 _ **"Round: 7**_

 _ **Total Word Count: 1,438 words**_

 _ **Characters: Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson**_

 _ **Prompts: A Late Walk by Robert Frost (Poem), Addicted (Word), Scarf (Word)**_

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	4. Ministry Of Magic

**Welcome to The New And Improved Ministry Of Magic**

"AVAdA KEDAVRA!"

"No!"

Ginny woke up, panting. Beside her, a figure stirred.

"Gin?" the voice asked sleepily.

Ginny turned and fully expected to see Harry Potter's bright green eyes. Instead, smoldering hazel eyes greeted her. She bit back a sob. Harry was really dead. It was not a nightmare.

"Wha' 'ppened?" Blaise murmured sleepily. Ginny gulped. Blaise looked at her tear stricken face and immediately sat up.

"It's alright Gin, it's alright..." Blaise cooed comfortingly.

Ginny just shook her head and let the stifled sobs overtake her.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Zabini," a melodious voice greeted her. Ginny nodded distractedly. She made her way to 5th floor. Her heels click-clacked, her mind blissfully empty. The new version of Imperius was really good. Thank Umbridge for devising the new curse, Ginny thought sarcastically.

She stopped dead. Instead of facing the familiar office where her father worked, she saw another board.

 _Ginevra Zabini_  
 _Deputy Head Of Mudblood Dealings_

Her face a cold mask, she stepped inside. Her personal assistant, Mary, jogged to her.

"Boss, another set of files have arrived from Muggle Handling, Half-Breeds expulsion and Magical Sport offices. They are at your desk," Mary said quickly. Ginny nodded without feeling anything. Her powers had been stripped away the moment she had entered the new and improved Ministry Of Magic. The ward to prevent anyone from the losing side of he war to do anything other than doing the work expected still worked, even after 5 years.

"Thank you, Mary," Ginny said coldly. Mary scuttled off.

She opened the file that Mary had failed to notice. It was from the head of department. Looking at the name, her mind screamed at her. Yet she could not do anything except the read the information of the recently captured Muggleborn, Hermione Jean Granger.

The hours before her lunch break passed in a blur. Ginny soon found herself strolling down to the cafeteria, mentally reviewing what she would say to the new Minister Of Magic, Lucius Malfoy.

The cafeteria was filled with various muggleborns wearing dirt rags cleaning the tables or carefully serving food. Ginny didn't see Hermione even once.

"What may I bring Mrs. Zabini?" a young muggleborn of 14 years asked her.

"The usual, Sandy," Ginny said lowly. Sandy walked away and returned back with Ginny's food.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered. Sandy let the rare smile light up her face.

Ginny swiftly ate her food. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for her appointment with Lucius Malfoy and she was not willing to risk it.

She walked briskly to the minister's office and knocked.

"Come in," the voice commanded.

Ginny opened the door and stepped in. Another set of muggleborns and known werewolves and exited the office, one holding what seemed to be a nail filer.

"Have you brought the file?" Lucius Malfoy asked silkily.

"Yes sir," Ginny said and walked forward, "Here it is."

"Very well," Lucius muttered and waved a hand dismissively. Ginny walked out.

On the way, the redhead picked up a pamphlet. It listed all the departments at the Ministry. She skipped the first 4.

 _Department of Law Enforcement_

 _Department Of Death Eaters_

 _Department-_

"Ginny?"

The woman in question stopped reading. She spun on her heel and aced her husband.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked concernedly.

"Yes, let's go," Ginny said softly and walked away.

As she exited the Ministry, she caught sight of a board,

"Welcome To The New And Improved Ministry Of Magic"

* * *

 **Written for Chaser, 3, Ballycastle bats.**

 **No prompts.**

 **What happens to the ministry? is the question.**

 **Thanks**


	5. Forever There To Haunt Him

**Forever There To Haunt Him**

* * *

Walburga Black may be a lot of things, but she was a through and through Slytherin.

She knew her time was running short, she was going to die very soon. She knew that her worthless son would inherit the property of Blacks. Her little, precious Regulus had died. What was she supposed to do? She knew that she won't return as a ghost, she had decided to move on. There was only one way left.

"Kreacher!"

POP

Kreacher bowed low to Walburga. He immediately started muttering praises to the Mistress of The Most Noble & Ancient House Of Black. Walburga held up a hand. The old elf froze.

"Call the best painter who can paint my portrait," Walburga ordered. Kreacher apparated away without a single word.

A minute later, a man with long black hair apparated with Kreacher.

"I would like a portrait of myself," Walburga said cooly. The man observed the woman in front of him. His eyes widened for he recognized who it was.

"Certainly," The man stuttered.

He put up his mateials and using his wand, began painting. In an hour, the portrait was complete. The man turned the canvas to the woman in front of him and Walburga smirked. It was really beautiful.

Now she would be a to be forever in this house to haunt Sirius Black.

* * *

Walburga Black was dead, Sirius had heard nothing more good than the news the letter brought with it. He picked up Harry and swung him around, the little baby laughing heartily. James chuckled from his perch on the sofa.

"I think that was a bit too much, mate," James snickered.

"Nothing's too much, Walburga's dead!" Sirius yelled jovially. Lily hurried in the room.

"What's happe... Black! Put Harry down!" Lily commanded frantically. Sirius stuck out his tongue at the redhead but complied. "What brought this on?"

"My poor excuse for a mother is dead," Sirius replied happily. He was really very happy.

Even though Lily disapproved, Sirius threw a party. What could be a more enjoyable occasion?

"Okay, now this is getting enough," Lily giggled a bit. Looking at her drunk husband and equally pissed off best mate had to make her giggle. They were doing all sorts of silly things. Currently, Sirius was sitting on top of Prongs and pulling at the rope around the stag's neck to make him walk. They were really idiotic. The night was waning and Lily, in a fit of desperation, levitated the two men to beds.

They fell asleep without wasting a second.

* * *

"Mistress?" Kreacher croaked.

"Kreacher..." Walburga murmured. "Any updates on the imbecile?"

Kreacher bowed and began speaking. "Master Sirius is making Kreacher do all sorts of work. He has brought halfbloods, mudbloods and half breeds into the house..."

"What?" Walburga shrieked. Kreacher flinched.

Hearing the batty old elf's account, Walburga began to plan. She was determined to make the man whom she loathed to call her son do to the house. She started staying quiet and no one noticed. She saw his werewolf friend enter the house. She saw the bushy haired mudblood roam the house. She saw the redhead blood traitors walk the Noble House of her ancestors. She saw the blood traitor redhead twin kiss the bushy haired mudblood.

She shuddered to think the result of that twin marrying the mudblood.

Slowly, an idea began to form in her head. She was sure that this idea would definitely make her _son_ pay.

"Why can't they remove the painting?" Hermione asked the redhead beside her.

"No one knows the charm put on the painting. We thought that it was Permanent sticking charm but if it was that charm, then Mum would have gotten rid of it, she recently found a spell to accomplish that," Fred replied. He stroked Hermione cheek and tucked a rogue curl behind her ear. Hermione smiled.

"I could always research on it..." Hermione trailed off at the horror struck face Fred made.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously, "You're choosing to research when we could do more productive like... hmm... kissing?"

Hermione giggled, something which she rarely did.

"I'll allow you to kiss me, but only on one condition," She held up a finger.

"What?" Fred groaned. He was about to kiss the brunette when she chose to put in her condition.

"Let me state at least one reason why we can't take it out," Hermione answered.

"Why are you so determined?" Fred muttered but agreed. After all, this was one of the things he liked the most about her.

"I read about a charm which if you put it on a painting or anything, it does not disintegrate or come out because until the vow which was taken is not completed. I think Sirius' mother took a vow to put this painting on the wall until it reaches a certain point or something like that," Hermione analysed quickly.

Fred looked at his girlfriend in pure shock. She really was a brilliant witch. Without a word, he kissed her fiercely. She allowed him.

Hermione didn't know how right she was.

* * *

"Get out!" Sirius bellowed.

Kreacher crept out of the kitchen and sought the portrait of his mistress.

"Mistress..."

"Kreacher," Walburga interrupted the elf, "I order you to go to Narcissa's house."

Kreacher looked at the portrait with confused eyes but obeyed her. The crack of apparation filled the empty hallway. Walburga was sure this would be enough of a punishment to Sirius.

When it reached to her that Sirius Orion Black was dead, she felt anguish that the only last living Black heir was dead, but a large part of her satisfied. The painting was now loose enough that if someone pulled it, it would come out without a single difficulty.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was awesome writing it. I so enjoyed it!**

 ** _Team:_ Ballycastle Bats**

 ** _Position:_ Chaser 3**

 ** _Extra Prompts Used:_ None**

 ** _Total Words:_ 968**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	6. A Casual Date

**A Casual Date**

* * *

Hermione Granger had gone on many dates. The war had changed her; while she was still her knowledgeable girl from her Hogwarts days, she now also knew that she had to start living more. And so, with Ginny, she had started to live a life with a pinch of fun.

Sure, she had shopped for new clothes, eating different flavors of pancakes each day and started exploring new places to have coffee, she had to go on dates. She remembered what Ginny had said on that day when the latter had explained to the former why she had to start dating. She had been explaining how to play dominoes to Ginny (she had been very irritated, and in order to shut up Ginny, she had instructed Ginny to place flat marble stones all over the house to stop irritating her. Well, could you blame her for being at her wit's end after having a tiring day at the Ministry?)

"Hermione, please. You have to date. What's he fun without dating? Besides, you have to marry, and not dating will not help it. Before interrupting, you and Ron are not going to marry, I know it."

She had been right. But that had been the best sentence Ginny had ever said in her whole 20 years of life. She and Ron broke up. With an alarming realization, it hit upon her that she was better suited with Fred, Fredrick Gideon Weasley. How can the bookworm be more compatible with the prankster? Well, they were really similar, if you disregard the fact that she preferred books over pranks and Fred, the perfect opposite.

With those thoughts, she started dating Fred. And now to her immense joy, they were on their 12th date; a casual date at Hermione's flat.

* * *

"Hello Fred, come in," Hermione greeted the redhead. Fred stepped in the hall and Hermione closed the door.

"Neat flat," Fred commented. He sat n the sofa and took out something from his pocket.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, "What's that?"

"Oh, just something I bought. Self-shuffling cards," Fred grinned.

"That's great!" Hermione murmured excitedly before sitting cross-legged on the rug. Harry had introduced her to this invention and she totally fell in love with it.

Fred sat opposite her and placed the cards on the rug. He tapped the top card with his wand and the immediately started shuffling themselves. After a few seconds, cards were in front of the two players. The couple had already decided that they would play a normal card game, but the wizarding version. This version had bets and whoever would win the first hand would get the betted things.

"Shall we?" Fred questioned.

"We shall," Hermione smiled. She examined her cards. She had the 3 of spades. With a secret smile, she placed 3-4-5 numbered cards in the middle.

Fred thought for a moment. He placed 4 cards and Hermione bit her lip. He had bombed. This meant that he won. Fred smiled widely and upturned all cards. His smile grew even wider, (was that even possible for him to do?) as he revealed that he had indeed won.

The game progressed splendidly. They played a total of 25 hands. They chatted quite a bit too. Apparently, Arthur and Molly wanted some alone time, Ginny was on a date with Harry and George had invited Angelina for dinner at the wins' flat. This meant that Fred couldn't go to his flat till late night.

"Are you sure?" Hermione had asked.

"Yes, I definitely am sure. Won't that be nice for us?" Fred had murmured. Hermione had just given him a coy smile, it was really nice.

After a couple of more hands were played, Hermione asked for a break.

"Sure," Fred said.

Hermione got up and started walking. She winced. Being cross-legged for almost an hour was just not good for her poor legs.

"Pumpkin juice? Coffee?"" Hermione offered when she heard Fred getting up.

"Pumpkin juice, and chilled, please," Fred answered.

Hermione walked in the kitchen and brought out chilled pumpkin juice in a tall glass.

"Thanks," Fred said quickly and drank deeply. He really loved this stuff.

"So, how's the shop going?" Hermione asked as she sank on the couch beside her dearest fiancé.

"The shop's going perfectly," Fred said.

"Did you gain success with those tea cups? I heard that George was a bright blue color when he drank tea from the cup," Hermione chuckled, despite trying her best not to.

"Yeah," Fred reminisced, "It was a really hilarious day. But Verity managed to find the problem after a slight mix up. We had been adding the wrong amount of bicorn horns."

"Oh," Hermione nodded knowingly. Silence enveloped the couple on the white couch.

"Umm… so….. err… How was dinner at your parents?" Fred broke the silence.

"It was really nice. My cousin, you remember her, right? Sarah's her name. Anyways, she bought her husband to dinner. Mother loved her. After that, she cornered me and asked when I was going to bring my fiancé to dinner," Hermione said quietly.

"I think your father didn't tell your mother," Fred said as they settled once more on the rug to play cards, this time, poker.

"I think so, too. Mum had that look in her eye that said, 'I-know-something-which-you-think-I-don't-know-but-I-do'. It really scared me. You know how mum is when someone doesn't tell her what's going on," Hermione placed her card in the middle.

"Boy, do I know!" Fred exclaimed knowing what Helen Granger had done when he forgot to mention that Fred was her boyfriend, not the brother of the boy who dated her.

Conversation flowed easily between them. The cards kept reshuffling themselves. Finally, the clock struck 11 and both knew that they couldn't delay it any longer.

Fred leaned in and kissed Hermione. They lips danced together. With one final lick of Hermione's lips, Fred drew back.

"I love you, Fred," Hermione muttered.

He got up and walked to the door. Before closing, he leaned in and whispered the words that Hermione loved so much: "I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

 **A/N: Written for Round 11.**

 **Team: _Ballycastle Bats_**

 **Position: _Chaser 3_**

 **Words: _1,015_**

 **Task: _Write a story on the prompt given to you. Prompt given for Chaser 3: Magical Object. Your story has to start and end with the same word._**

 **Object For My Team: _Self-Shuffling Cards_**

 **Characters: _Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter (mentioned, Ron Weasley (mentioned)_**

 **Extra Prompts:**

 _ **Dominoes (Word)**_

 _ **Coffee (Word)**_

 _ **Pancakes (Word)**_


	7. For A New Era

**For A New Era**

* * *

Regulus stumbled back. The information in the book was vile... no, even 'vile' was not enough to describe it. How in the name of Merlin did anyone want to rip their soul purposely, the bane of their existence?

Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He Who Must Not Be Named, so many names for one disgusting creature. It had not hit the young Black that The Dark Lord had been talking about Horcruxes when he boasted about immortality. If what Regulus believed to be true was indeed correct, then this darkness would never end. It would be like an unending tunnel.

Regulus would keep thanking the vast collection of books on Dark Arts till the end of his life. If his ancestors wouldn't have been so addicted to the darkest of all arts, he wouldn't find about the Dark Lord's most precious secret.

It was Christmas Eve. His parents were attending the Ministry gala, but Regulus had stayed behind. He didn't want to mingle with people who are double of his age. That night was the perfect night to carry out his plan.

"Kreacher," Regulus called out, only a tad bit hesitant.

There was a loud pop. The wizened elf that served the Blacks materialized inside the room.

"Master Regulus," Kreacher croaked fondly and bowed. Regulus nodded stiffly.

"Can you tell me what happened when I sent you to the Dark Lord?" Regulus asked politely. The words that spilled from the elf's mouth haunted Regulus until he inevitably died.

"The Dark Lord took me to a dark cave. It had lots of water, Master Regulus. White hands came from the water but the Dark Lord pulled a chin in air. A small and green boat was coming on the water to us. The Dark Lord ordered Kreacher to sit at the edge. Kreacher sat there like a good elf. When we reached the white island in the middle, Kreacher was taken to a small bowl. The potion inside was green. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it. Oh Master Regulus!" Kreacher suddenly exclaimed. "It was horrible! Kreacher could remember each time Mistress was angry at Kreacher, or Kreacher was punished. Kreacher could feel the pain and hear Mistress' voice! It was horrible! Then the Dark Lord threw a locket inside it. Kreacher felt very bad, until Master Regulus called Kreacher."

Regulus took a step back and accidentally knocked the lamp on the table. It fell down and candle extinguished. He was horrified by what the elf had gone through. However, he was more scared about the cave. What exactly was inside it? If what Kreacher had told her was right, there was a Horcrux in that very cave. And without thinking, the raven haired boy said the words that would cause his death,

"Take me to that cave, Kreacher."

* * *

Regulus shivered in the cold wind. He had just pulled himself out of the water and was searching for his wand. Clumsily, the piece of wood slipped from his hand and the boy ducked to catch it.

"Canite Tepidum," Regulus murmured and let the warm air dry his soaking clothes. Once he felt his body returning to its normal temperature, he continued forwards. Kreacher looked at him nervously.

"What do we have here?" he asked himself. There was an entrance to the cave, but he couldn't walk in. Turning to his side, he caressed the stone.

He may be very young, but he was no stranger to Dark Magic. Growing up in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black had made him attuned to that particular branch of magic. He knew what the stone required.

Blood sacrifice.

Slashing open his palm, Regulus pressed it against the wall. He watched the blood drip down. Moments later, a shimmering blue light filled the gap. The young man walked inside, his elf following in meekly. The cave was indeed held a god amount of water, but there was a narrow path in the middle. A marble-like island stood in the middle. Surrounding it was a pale green glow.

Regulus walked carefully on the path. Once reaching the middle, he stopped.

"You said there was a chain here, Kreacher?" he asked the elf.

Kreacher nodded. "The Dark Lord pulled it from up."

Standing on tip toes, Regulus blindly waved his hand. After what seemed like years, his hand encountered something akin to a chain. He stopped and pulled at it.

Almost immediately, a ghostly green boat appeared. The prow was he first part of the boat he could see, and soon enough the whole boat came in view. Without thinking of the size or the consequences that may happen, Regulus sat in it. Kreacher traced his footsteps and settled himself at the opposite after once command from Regulus.

The boat started moving. Ripples took birth in the water as pale hands emerged from it. He knew what they were, without a doubt: Inferi.

The boat bumped against the island. Regulus jumped out and murmured Kreacher to copy him. He cautiously walked to the basin in the middle. Inside the white basin, a green colored potion lay. The Black heir touched it, but it turned out to be a wall. He tried to vanish it's contents but he failed yet again. He was not surprised, if any one of these would have worked, it would mean that the Dark Lord was incredibly foolish in reality.

"Kreacher," Regulus said softly, "If I die, don't tell Mother or Father how I died. Destroy the locket, its destruction is of utmost importance. Take the locket and run away, once I have drunk the it is done, swap the locket with the one I have got with me. Make me keep drinking that potion, do you understand?"

The elf in questioned shook his vigorouly. Great, fat tears rolled down his face, but as an elf was bound to agree, he did. "Yes, Master."

Regulus smiled one last time and conjuring a goblet, plunged the silver utensil in the potion. He scooped it and without another word, drank it.

"Oh Merlin," he whispered.

 _Him getting scolded for leaving his broomstick in the open._

Another goblet.

 _Sirius going to Hogwarts._

One more drink.

 _Sirius' letter stating that he was in Gryffindor and had gained amazing friends; not one word about how his brother was._

3rd goblet.

 _Him asking the Sorting Hat desperately to put in Slytherin. The ht stating that he would be a true Gryffindor in the end._

One more goblet-ful.

 _Him watching Sirius being beaten to an almost death._

"NO!" he screamed in terror.

3 more goblets to go.

 _Him being branded as a Death Eater._

"Please, I don't want to be one..." he groaned.

One more mouthful.

 _Him being forced to kill and do unmoral things to that muggle girl._

"I just want to die." The word spilled from his mouth. "Please, just kill me, I promise not to do it..."

"K-k-k-Keep dri-n-n-nking, Master," Kreacher hiccuped.

Last goblet.

 _Him being forced to kill the entire family and using the women. Their little daughter's screams. The Death Eaters' words of encouragement. The celebration afterwards._

Regulus' body shuddered. All of a sudden, he collapsed.

"Water, water, water," Regulus chanted. Kreacher's hiccups were more pronounced as he grabbed the locket, swapped it, and apparated away. Regulus crawled at the edge of the island and greedily drank the water. Pale hands started coming and puling him under the water.

The haze cleared a little, Regulus hoped that Sirius would forgive him. He hoped that his mother would not be heart-broken. He hoped that what he was doing helped kill Voldemort.

He was doing it for a new era, an era of light and brightness.

The last thing that Regulus remembered was the number of bodies and the water before being enveloped in darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, why did I choose Regulus? Yeah, because I think our team goes with the flow, does whatever the other do or say, but at the end, shows everyone their its colors.**

 **That's what I think, or is that me just hoping that our team in selected for the finals?**

 **Nah, that's what I think.**

 **I really had a tough time writing this. The part where Regulus remembers was incredibly hard for me. What do I write? Hmm... But I did it. I'm not ashamed to admite that I cried while writing this, I really love Regulus.**

 _ **Team : Ballycastle Bats**_

 _ **Position : Chaser 3**_

 _ **Task : Season 1, Round 10. Choose a mascot/character. Write about your mascot towards the end of his/her life.**_

 _ **Word Count : 1,302 words (Without A/N and title)**_

 _ **Round : Round 13**_

 _ **Season : Season 4**_

 _ **Extra Prompts :**_

 _ **6\. (word) Collection**_

 _ **11\. (word) Lamp**_

 _ **13\. (word) Stranger**_

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Alice**


End file.
